Sing: Ash y Johnny, aquella primera vez
by DjTheWolfe
Summary: Ash y Johnny se habían ya convertido en pareja, viviendo juntos y desarrollando proyectos juntos con una felicidad que parecía ser eterna. Sin embargo una nueva y más oscura nube comenzó a acechar sus vidas, una con la que se tenían que encontrar lidiando sin evitarlo ¿Cómo eso afectó en eso sus vidas? ¿Afectará sus presentaciones? ¿O su vida amorosa?
1. Palabras del Autor

**Palabras del autor**

El siguiente capítulo es un capítulo erótico y explícito entre Ash y Johnny, pido que desistas de leerlo si es que esto no es algo que sea de tu agrado.

Este capítulo corresponde a parte de mi fanfic "Sing: Ante un terror indescriptible", y cronológicamente se desarrolla entre el capítulo 4 y 5, pero debido a que no quería dejar catalogado todo ese fic con "Contenido adulto" sólo por este capítulo es que preferí publicarlos por separado.

La idea de este capítulo comenzó en la génesis de "Ante un terror indescriptible" deseé desarrollar una trama mucho más madura que "Ash y Johnny, una impensada relación" (Mi primer fanfic), lo cual incluyera algo más de violencia, terror y tal vez algo más subido de tono, pude hacerlo con los primeros dos conceptos pero el agregar el tercero habría causado que todo el fanfic fuera catalogado como una historia con "Contenido adulto", por lo que decidí separarlos y terminar esa parte pendiente para cuando terminara el fic.

Éste es el momento.


	2. Aquella primera vez

**Aquella primera vez**

Ash entonces dejó de hablar, había dicho mucho en ese último rato con respecto a sus pensamientos y temores. Sí, Becky estaba en prisión, pero a pesar de eso igual se sentía acosada por aquella puercoespín. La pantera se detuvo un momento con las preguntas y anotó algunas de las cosas que Ash había acabado de decir. La sesión de aquel día llevaba una media hora y la pantera ya le había dicho que lo mejor que podía hacer era pensar en algo más que hacer. Pronto entonces pensó en alguna cosa, se encontraban ya a jueves y entonces se le ocurrió que tal vez ella y Johnny podrían tener una noche de películas, pero tendría que ser ya para el viernes en la noche porque tendrían que levantarse temprano el viernes en la mañana.

\- Dime entonces – dijo de pronto la pantera - ¿Cuáles son las cosas en tu vida que más sientes que el miedo hacia Becky ha afectado?

\- De muchas maneras – respondió Ash interrumpiendo de paso la idea que tenía con respecto a una noche de películas – la verdad que siento que ya no puedo estar tranquila en ningún momento, ya lo sabes

\- Sí, lo sé – dijo ella – pero me refiero ¿Sientes que esto ha afectado tu relación con los animales que sabes que jamás te harían nada?

Guardó entonces silencio un instante, pensó en sus compañeros de teatro, todo ellos se mantenían ajenos a todo lo acontecido con respecto a lo que pasaba en su cabeza, se llevaba bien con todos y no había cambiado su actitud hacia ninguno de ellos. Con sus padres tampoco, desde que se reconcilió con ellos parecía estar todo bien, pero no sabía bien si podría decir lo mismo con respecto a Johnny.

\- Con mis padres y amigos no tengo problemas – respondió ella de inmediato – pero…

\- … con Johnny no – adivinó la felina

Ash asintió.

\- Exacto

No sabía que decir con seguridad con respecto a él, él era su novio, vivía con él y se llevaban muy bien, pero era el único que sabía el verdadero revoltijo de angustias y preocupaciones en el interior de la cabeza de Ash

\- ¿Tu vida de pareja se ha visto afectada?

\- Bueno, pues…

Pensó en la relación de ambos. Nunca habían dejado de besarse, de tomarse de las manos y abrazarse mientras dormían juntos, ella se sentía amada por él y nada de eso le parecía afectar, pero entre todo lo que ocurría entre ellos si había algo que claramente se había visto afectado. El rostro de Ash inmediatamente comenzó a enrojecerse al pensar en la posibilidad de comentarlo, la vergüenza era mucha, especialmente porque jamás había hablado con alguien más sobre eso, pero la pantera, ya con toda su experiencia a cuestas y al ver la mueca de vergüenza de la puercoespín comprendió.

\- ¿Tu vida sexual sí?

Súbitamente el rostro de Ash comenzó a hervir al escuchar esa declaración de parte de su psicóloga. No esperaba en ningún momento tener que hablar sobre su vida sexual, su vida privada. Titubeó un momento antes de responderle, pero ese titubeo es lo que le terminó dando la razón a la pantera.

\- S…ss… bueno… sí – finalmente admitió totalmente ruborizada

La pantera hizo una mueca con una ligera sonrisa al ver la vergüenza que su paciente se encontraba mostrando.

\- Pero eso no es algo para sentirse avergonzada – explicó – aquí las dos somos adultas y todo lo que quieras decir se quedará aquí

\- Si… - respondió de inmediato – sí lo sé… es solo que es algo extraño hablar de eso cuando creí que no tocaríamos el tema

\- Si no quieres no hablemos de eso – dijo de inmediato – no quiero presionarte si es que no quieres

Ash por poco asiente y propone que cambiasen a otro tema, pero por otra parte sentía que ya había lanzado la bomba y era mejor seguir ahondando en el tema para no sentir que quedó algo pendiente, pero el solo hecho de decir la frase "vida sexual" era algo que parecía causarle una vergüenza extrema.

\- No… creo que no hay problema en que hablemos un poco sobre eso – logró decir de corrido, pero rápidamente al pensar en lo que el miedo había causado a su vida sexual es que la vergüenza que sentía hasta entonces cambió a un segundo plano y cambió por un sentimiento de tristeza – en realidad siento que es algo de lo que podríamos hablar

Los puños apretados de Ash se soltaron entonces y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de la pantera.

\- Johnny y yo ya tenemos vida sexual – confesó ella – no hemos sido pareja desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ya la comenzamos

Para cualquier otro animal que habría escuchado esa confesión de inmediato se habría puesto a lanzar alguna risita silenciosa, pero la pantera se comportaba de manera profesional y se mantuvo serena mientras Ash hablaba.

\- Nuestra vida sexual juntos comenzó poco después de que comenzáramos a vivir juntos – continuó diciendo – igual no fue hace mucho

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Ash al pensar en lo próximo que iba a decir.

\- Ahí fue que supe que Johnny realmente me amaba mucho, después de todo… - levantó nuevamente la vista mientras jugaba lentamente con sus dedos – él me dio su virginidad

La pantera asintió silenciosamente mientras seguía escribiendo lo que Ash decía.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash y Johnny fueron completamente opuestos hasta antes de conocerse; por su parte Ash ya no era virgen, su virginidad la había perdido poco después de hacerse novia de Lance, incluso antes de irse a vivir juntos. Ella no llevaba mucho tiempo viviendo en la ciudad y esa primera vez, a pesar de haber sido con quien ella amaba profundamente entonces, no fue algo que le causara mucha satisfacción; había sido en el pequeño y sucio departamento en el que vivía Lance, un lugar que la hacía sentir incómoda, y además Lance había sido algo brusco con ella aquella vez. Ash se sentía muy nerviosa para ser su primera vez y era por eso que se sintió algo pasada a llevar en cuando fue Lance quien tuvo el control esa situación. Muchas veces se terminó preguntando si esa primera vez con Lance había valido la pena, pero la respuesta ya la supo definitivamente cuando echó a Lance del apartamento luego de haberla engañado con Becky. Por otra parte, Johnny era aún nuevo con respecto al tema de parejas y vida sexual; aquel beso en el apartamento luego de que arrestaran a Becky había sido el primero en su vida.

Poco había pasado entre que ambos se convirtieron en pareja hasta que consumaron su amor por primera vez, y eso coincidió con los días en que la cama más grande había llegado al apartamento; la cama que había entonces en el apartamento era suficiente para el tamaño de dos animales pequeños, como Ash y Lance, pero el cuerpo más grande de Johnny no podía entrar cómodamente en esa cama, por lo que entre ambos se encargaron de conseguir una más grande para que ambos pudieran dormir juntos cómodamente, misma cosa hicieron con la bañera, que también era demasiado pequeña para Johnny.

La primera noche durmiendo en esa cama había sido bastante cómoda, la cama era suave y se sentían muy a gusto durmiendo juntos y abrazados, pero su amor no fue consumado esa noche, tan solo durmieron abrazados aprovechando la primera vez que podían hacerlo de manera cómoda en la cama; los días previos podían dormir juntos al dormir en el sofá, no era más grande que la cama más pequeña pero al menos Johnny podía dormir estirado. La segunda noche con esa cama había sido distinta.

l

l

l

l

l

Ash acercó su mano al vaso de agua sobre la mesita que había junto a ella y bebió un sorbo antes de continuar con lo que le diría a la pantera.

\- Johnny fue en un comienzo bastante tímido – dijo de pronto dejando el vaso de nuevo en la mesa - podía notar que no mentía con respecto a que era virgen hasta entonces. Tampoco pareció importarle que yo ya no era virgen

l

l

l

l

l

Johnny se encontraba listo para entregarle su virginidad a Ash, pero sentía muchísima vergüenza de incluso mostrarle su torso desnudo a su novia, Ash intentaba hacerlo entrar en confianza pero no quería tampoco forzarlo a que hiciera algo que no quería.

\- Si quieres puedo ayudarte a que entres un poco más en confianza – había ella dicho en un comienzo

Se encontraban ambos entonces sentados al pie de la cama, ambos aún se encontraban vestidos salvo por sus zapatos, los cuales quedaron junto a la puerta cerrada, igual que la cortina cerrada que impedía ver el exterior. Sólo eran ellos, totalmente a solas y listos para consumar su amor.

Johnny entonces vio como es que Ash se ponía de pie sobre la cama, acercaba sus manos al rostro de Johnny y de esa manera comenzó apasionadamente a besarlo. Johnny respondió estos besos besándola también, su lengua jugando con la suya mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, sus dedos comenzaban a pasar por entre sus púas, las cuales parecían contraerse ligeramente mientras más besos iban y venían. Estos besos comenzaron lentamente a ayudar a entrar en confianza al tímido Johnny, quien de pronto comenzó a sentir que sus manos comenzaron a deslizarse hacia la parte inferior de la espalda de Ash llegando a tocar su trasero. Sin quererlo Ash gimió un instante al sentir las manos de Johnny ahí.

Ash entonces terminó esos largos besos con Johnny y comenzó a removerse su suéter y su camiseta mientras se movía casi a ritmo de baile lento para el deleite de Johnny, quien entonces vio como es que ella arrojaba sus prendas al piso de la habitación, quedando de la cintura hacia arriba solamente cubierta con su sostén.

Esa visión del hermoso cuerpo de su novia lo dejó paralizado un instante, pero cuando se dio cuenta que él debía corresponder intentó removerse su camiseta, pero sus manos no parecían responderle, la hermosa vista de su novia frente a él había entorpecido sus movimientos.

\- Déjame ayudarte – había dicho Ash al ver esos movimientos erráticos de Johnny, acercándose a él para asistirlo

Johnny sentía aún vergüenza de que Ash lo viera con el torso desnudo, pero esa confianza y la creciente excitación en ambos ahogaba cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza que aún podría mantenerse, por lo que dejó sin problemas que Ash se colocara sobre él y jalara de su camiseta, quitándosela por sobre su cabeza y lanzándola hacia el piso de la habitación, de igual manera que había hecho con su camiseta y su suéter. La excitación de Ash aumento al ver el musculoso y escultural cuerpo que Johnny ocultaba bajo su camiseta, mientras que la excitación de Johnny crecía al ver el hermoso y atractivo cuerpo de Ash sobre el suyo.

\- Creo que es un poco injusto que solo seas tú quien tiene el torso desnudo – comentó Ash entonces con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo

Johnny entonces no le dijo nada, sentía que ni su boca ni sus brazos parecían reaccionar al comenzar a ver que Ash acercaba sus brazos a su espalda, pasándolas a través de todas sus púas, hasta sentir el seguro de su sostén el cual soltó rápidamente a la vista del cada vez más confiado Johnny. Sostuvo entonces su sostén y lo lanzó al piso de la habitación también, Johnny miró casi boquiabierto los hermosos pechos de Ash. Ash vio como los ojos de Johnny parecían irradiar más y más lujuria a cada instante pero sus manos se mantenían quietas sobre el colchón, fue ella que tomó ambas y las acercó a sus dos pechos.

\- Vamos, no seas tímido – dijo ella apoyando las manos de su novio sobre sus pechos

Johnny entonces reaccionó por fin, sintió que sus manos se encontraban en contacto con los pechos de Ash, pero Johnny decidió aventurarse un poco más: Rodeó el torso de Ash con sus manos y sus pulgares quedaron en contacto con sus pechos. Vio entonces Johnny como Ash gemía y levantaba su cabeza producto del placer que eso le causaba, algo que aumentaba su cada vez más creciente excitación. Con sus dedos comenzó a masajear los pechos de Ash cada vez con más y más intensidad, los gemidos de Ash continuaban en aumento mientras que Johnny entraba más y más en confianza, de tal manera que comenzó a masajear los pezones de Ash con sus pulgares, lo cual causó que de inmediato Ash, sin quererlo, lanzara un fuerte gemido producto del placer acumulado, comenzando entonces a respirar algo más pesadamente que antes. Johnny de inmediato se detuvo, algo alarmado creyendo que a Ash le había dolido algo de lo que hacía.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó entonces con un dejo de preocupación

\- Si, si lo estoy… – dijo ella mientras respiraba con algo de pesadez pero con mucha excitación aún – ¡sólo no te detengas!

Al escuchar esa respuesta volvió a colocar sus manos en los pechos de Ash y comenzó nuevamente a masajearlos suavemente. Ash se sentía increíble, era recién el comienzo y sentía que estaba disfrutando mucho más que con Lance cuando ya estaban a poco de terminar. Lance había sido rudo y ni siquiera se dio el trabajo de masajear el cuerpo de Ash, pero Johnny estaba siendo muy suave y caballeroso con ella. Entonces estiró sus brazos y llegó a la cabeza de Johnny, él, sorprendido por esa acción, detuvo el masaje y comenzó a ver como es que Ash intentaba acercar su cabeza a sus pechos, él no opuso ninguna resistencia mientras veía como es que ella lo acercaba a cada momento, pero él sin decir que haría comprendió, dejó que Ash siguiera acercándolo a ella hasta que llegó a su pecho izquierdo, tocándolo con su boca, sin siquiera preguntarle a Ash que planeaba que hiciera él sacó ligeramente su lengua y comenzó a lamer su pezón. El cuerpo de Ash tembló de placer mientras sentía la lengua de Johnny jugando con su pezón mientras una de sus manos jugaba con el otro. Johnny se encontraba entonces saboreando algo que nunca antes había probado, y era algo que le estaba encantando; podía sentir el cuerpo de Ash temblando sobre su cuerpo mientras sus corazones latían con más y más intensidad.

Ash se mantenía sentada sobre el pecho de Johnny, ambos entonces se encontraban semidesnudos, Ash aún mantenía su falda y sus pantalones, mientras que Johnny también mantenía los suyos colocados. La excitación de Ash ya era enorme a pesar de que recién comenzaban, Johnny estaba tratándola con amor y eso podía reflejarse en la enorme excitación que estaba ella sintiendo entonces. Se mantuvo disfrutando esa sensación durante un par de minutos más, disfrutando la lengua de Johnny jugando con su pezón izquierdo y su mano en el otro, pero pronto ella se alejó un poco de él. Entonces Johnny vio como es que ella se bajaba de su pecho y se colocaba de rodillas sobre la cama junto a él, a la altura de su zona pélvica. Ella contemplaba con una sonrisa mientras que él volteó la vista algo avergonzado de ese bulto dentro de sus pantalones, pero a pesar de la vergüenza, y ya con más confianza que antes, acercó sus manos hasta sus pantalones, se soltó el cinturón y se desabrochó el botón. Ash entonces se acercó a él y con la misma suavidad que cuando le había ayudado a quitarse la camiseta, comenzó a remover sus pantalones, arrojándolos al suelo también, de igual manera removió sus calcetines quedando entonces Johnny sólo cubierto con sus boxers. Johnny miraba con algo de vergüenza y tal vez con algo de temor mientras Ash parecía treparse sobre él como una araña desde sus piernas con una lujuriosa sonrisa y se acercaba más y más a la más que notoria erección que Johnny parecía querer ocultar por debajo de sus boxers, pero a pesar de eso tuvo el decoro de detenerse justo cuando colocaba sus manos sobre sus boxers y miró a Johnny, quien se mantenía aún con algo de vergüenza, pero no la detuvo, lo cual le dio luz verde a Ash de sostenerlos firmemente y jalarlos hacia abajo, revelando el gran pene erecto de Johnny, cuyo rostro se tornó completamente rojo al ver que Ash se encontraba mirándolo ya completamente desnudo. Ash se sorprendió al ver aquella gran erección frente a ella: Era mucho más grande que la de Lance, tal vez casi el doble de grande. Sin poder detenerse acercó sus manos y comenzó a masajearlo, causando que la vergüenza de Johnny desapareciera y comenzara a gemir sin controlarlo mientras sentía como es que Ash se encontraba sosteniendo y acariciando su pene con ambas manos. Las piernas de Johnny se retorcían suavemente en la cama mientras Ash seguía masajeando, era para él una zona bastante sensible, pero no podía negar la placentera sensación que lo invadía mientras su novia lo hacía.

\- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó Ash sin detenerse

Johnny quería evitar gemir muy fuerte por lo que intentaba mantener sus labios juntos, pero logró asentirle con su cabeza. Fue entonces que Johnny vio como es que ella comenzó a acercar su boca a su pene, y ya sin preguntar nada, comenzó a besarlo a la vista del ya inofensivo y entregado Johnny, cuyo cuerpo parecía retorcerse de infinito placer mientras Ash lo besaba y lo lamía una y otra vez. Finalmente Johnny no pudo evitarlo más y sus labios se separaron, comenzando a gemir ante Ash, quien pudo mirar el enorme placer en los ojos de Johnny, podía notar que la estaba mirando con infinito deseo. Hasta entonces era Ash quien tenía la iniciativa, pero Johnny ya había dejado toda su vergüenza atrás, por lo que sin pensarlo estiró sus manos hasta el cuerpo semidesnudo de Ash y comenzó a desabotonar su falda. Si Ash se hubiera opuesto a eso él de inmediato se hubiera detenido, pero lo que hizo Ash fue algo que causó que no se detuviera: Se acercó un poco más a él mientras terminaba de desabotonarla, entonces ella se quitó la falda, arrojándola al suelo, igual que los pantalones que se los quitó de inmediato y los arrojó también, quedando entonces solo cubierta por sus bragas, pero no por mucho.

\- ¿Quieres ver? – preguntó entonces ella

A pesar de toda la confianza que él había ya comenzado a adquirir durante todo ese rato no pudo articular la respuesta por medio de sus palabras, lo cual causó que tuviera que responder nuevamente asintiendo con su cabeza.

\- No seas tan tímido… ahora mira

Vio entonces Johnny como su novia sostuvo sus bragas desde sus caderas y se las removía, lanzándolas junto al resto de su ropa que yacía en el suelo. Fue por fin en ese minuto que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos sobre la cama, pero Johnny ni siquiera pensaba en eso, sino que contempló absorto como es que Ash se encontraba junto a él, mostrándole sin ningún atisbo de temor su vagina. Ella no sentía ningún tipo de timidez entonces, ésa no era su primera vez, pero sabía que debía ser algo más paciente con Johnny, cuya timidez y virginidad le impedían ser más asertivo.

\- No seas tímido – insistió ella mientras tomaba una de las manos de Johnny y la acercaba a su vagina – toca

Él obedeció, e inmediatamente acercó sus dedos a la vagina de Ash; él sintió como es que se encontraba a una temperatura más alta que el resto de su cuerpo. Apenas la tocó la vagina con su dedo índice vio como es que ella lanzó un inesperado gemido mientras una inesperada sensación de placer invadió todo su cuerpo.

El estado de lujuria de Ash ya la estaba controlando absolutamente, se encontraba teniendo relaciones con alguien que realmente la amaba y la hacía sentir amada, y el placer que ella estaba sintiendo era enorme. Tal fue su estado de lujuria que sin que Johnny lo esperara, ella se lanzó sobre él y comenzó nuevamente a besarlo, la diferencia de tamaños entre ambos y el hecho de que ambos eran de diferente especie no parecía ser importante, ella se encontraba sobre su pecho mientras ambos se besaban apasionadamente, sus besos, sus lenguas y sus caricias se encontraban en perfecta sincronía; mientras ella lo besaba, acariciaba sus musculosos pectorales, y por otra parte Johnny, mientras la besaba, usaba sus manos para acariciar sus pechos. Johnny sentía que unas púas de Ash se encontraban picando su pecho pero no sentía que se estuvieran clavando, la excitación de ambos evitaba que pudieran sentir algo más que el inolvidable y placentero momento que ambos se encontraban viviendo.

Entonces Johnny decidió arriesgarse y se aventuró a más, podría recibir una bofetada de parte de Ash pero decidió intentarlo de todos modos; bajó una de sus manos y la colocó sobre la vagina de Ash. Rodeó el muslo derecho de Ash con su mano y comenzó a masajear su vagina con su pulgar. Ash detuvo entonces los besos y sin querer comenzó a gemir nuevamente mientras sentía como es que Johnny acariciaba su zona íntima gentilmente con la yema de su pulgar, ella sentía placer fluyendo a raudales, sentía las manos de Johnny acariciándola en sus pechos y en su vagina, sentía un tipo de placer que jamás había experimentado antes, notó de inmediato la diferencia de si existía o no amor mutuo en una relación.

Johnny escuchaba gemir a Ash, a pesar de que intentaba ahogar sus gemidos intentando mantener su boca cerrada, pero poco duró así, ya que Johnny, ya con plena confianza, comenzó, y de manera muy suave, a introducir un poco su dedo en el interior de la suave y cálida vagina de Ash, pero aquello fue demasiado para Ash, quien no se esperaba para nada eso: Sintió el pulgar de Johnny ingresando apenas a su cuerpo y ella súbitamente sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba y un fuerte y súbito espasmo acompañado de una enorme sensación de placer recorría todo su cuerpo, y sin poder evitarlo separó finalmente sus labios, emitiendo un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir aquel primer e inesperado orgasmo.

\- ¡Aaaahhhh! – exclamó entonces sin querer

Johnny tampoco esperaba para nada esa reacción que Ash acababa de tener sobre él, se sorprendió al oír el fuerte gemido de placer de su novia, su cuerpo comenzó entonces a temblar sobre el suyo mientras respiraba aparatosamente.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le preguntó nuevamente

Ash respiraba aún aparatosamente sobre el pecho de Johnny, pero sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente luego de ese intenso orgasmo, sonrió al ver la inocencia de su amado novio.

\- Muy bien – dijo entonces

Vio entonces Johnny como es que ella se levantaba de su pecho y se colocaba junto a él, nuevamente a la altura de su pene, el cual, ya sin decir nada más, comenzó a lamerlo y besarlo nuevamente, esta vez masajeándolo con más fuerza que antes. Los gemidos de Johnny comenzaron casi de inmediato, cuyo cuerpo se movía mientras sentía esa placentera sensación de su pene en el interior de la boca de Ash, ella lo lamía y succionaba sin parar. El corazón de Ash seguía latiendo con fuerza luego de su orgasmo, de alguna manera buscaba agradecerle a Johnny por él, así que ella se empeñó en darle un instante intenso de placer, razón por la cual se encontraba succionando y lamiendo intensamente el pene de Johnny mientras masajeaba sus testículos con sus manos. Johnny se retorcía de placer, sus piernas temblaban mientras su cabeza apoyada en el colchón se movía sin parar mientras sus gemidos comenzaban ya a oírse con mayor facilidad. Veía también como es que los movimientos de Ash eran a cada momento más y más veloces y se mantenía en lograr sus intenciones. No pasó mucho hasta que Johnny sintiera también como es que su cuerpo parecía sufrir espasmos mientras un súbito y enorme orgasmo comenzaba a acercarse a él. Apenas logró visualizar que Ash aún se mantenía empeñada en lograr su propósito aún con su pene en el interior de la boca de Ash, intentó advertirle antes de que ella fuera sorprendida.

\- ¡Ash! – intentó decir entre sus gemidos – ¡Me… me estás…!

Entonces su intenso orgasmo llegó, el cual hizo temblar súbitamente todo su cuerpo y al igual que Ash, un fuerte gemido que no pudo contener salió de su boca.

\- ¡Aahhhh! – exclamó, al mismo tiempo que sentía como una voluminosa eyaculación escapaba de su pene

De inmediato Ash sintió un tibio líquido en su boca que debió comenzar a tragar sin parar, por poco comienza a toser y hacer arcadas pero logró evitarlo, aunque sí se vio bastante sorprendida de todo lo que Johnny acababa de eyacular. Sentía entonces el pecho de Johnny respirando pesadamente mientras sentía como es que más gemidos salían de su boca. Se quitó el pene de Johnny de su boca, aún seguían saliendo unas pocas gotas para entonces las cuales caían sobre la sábana de la cama, de igual manera que los fluidos de la vagina de Ash ya habían comenzado a hacer desde su propio orgasmo.

l

l

l

l

\- Nunca me había sentido tan amada hasta entonces – dijo entonces – Johnny y Lance son extremadamente opuestos… En las veces que había tenido relaciones con Lance solo él parecía sentir placer, mientras que con Johnny era todo tan diferente, él se preocupó por mí, buscó que yo también disfrutara el momento. Es raro que seamos diferentes especies, lo sé, pero a pesar de eso era la primera vez que me sentía realmente amada. Si, perdí mi virginidad con Lance, pero siento que la primera vez que realmente hice el amor fue con Johnny. ¿Es eso algo raro?

La pantera entonces levantó la vista hacia Ash, dejando momentáneamente de escribir, pero simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- No siempre es necesario que tu pareja sea de tu misma especie – aclaró ella – es con quien sientas amor es con quien debieras estar, de nada sirve que tu pareja sea de su especie si es que el amor existente no es mutuo.

Ash asintió.

l

l

l

l

\- ¿Estás segura? – preguntó él

\- Si – respondió ella – si es que me llegase a doler mucho te lo diré… en realidad es a ti a quien debiera preguntarle ¿Estás seguro que quieres seguir?

Johnny no respondió de inmediato, él se encontraba de pie junto a la cama, algunos minutos habían pasado desde que ambos habían tenido sus primeros orgasmos pero ambos deseaban continuar. Ash permanecía sentada en la cama junto a él, una de sus manos se encontraba masajeando el pene erecto de Johnny mientras que él se encontraba sosteniendo un condón aún guardado en su envoltorio en su mano derecha. Se encontraban ya preparados para el punto culminante, el punto en el que definitivamente él le entregaría su virginidad a Ash. Él la amaba, ya no había dudas de eso, pero aún existía un sesgo de timidez en su interior, a pesar de eso, finalmente asintió.

Ash sonrió, estiró su mano libre y le arrebató el pequeño paquete de la mano de Johnny y lo abrió, extrajo el condón del interior y lo acercó al pene de Johnny. Fue ella quien se lo colocó, él solo se limitó a mirarla viendo como lo hacía. Cuando lo terminó de hacer fue que ella se colocó de espaldas sobre la cama, todas sus púas quedaron aplastadas bajo su cuerpo y el colchón, y levantó sus piernas, quedando su vagina completamente a la vista de Johnny. La zona pélvica de Johnny se encontraba perfectamente a la misma altura que la de Ash, ella mantenía sus piernas en posición. Entonces él se acercó a ella, sostuvo su pene completamente erecto y lo comenzó a dirigir a la vagina de Ash. Naturalmente, debido a que eran de diferentes especies y Johnny era más grande que ella es que él tenía más precaución en lo que ocurriría a continuación, temía que su pene fuese demasiado grande para ella, por lo que fue cuidadoso en un comienzo. Lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a tocar la vagina de Ash con la punta de su pene. A pesar de que estaba cubierto por el condón podía sentir una elevada temperatura mientras tocaba ahí. Ash gemía al sentir ese toque, igual que Johnny, fue entonces que se alineó más con Ash, la acercó un poco más al borde de la cama, las sábanas que se engancharon un poco a sus pías se corrieron un poco también, y comenzó a presionar su pene contra la vagina de Ash con un poco más de fuerza.

\- ¡Aahhh! – chilló repentinamente Ash

Bruscamente Johnny se detuvo.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupadísimo, temeroso de haberle hecho daño a su novia

Ash había sentido que eso había sido mucho muy pronto y ese fue un dolor algo fuerte que sintió, pero a pesar de todo solo fue algo del momento.

\- Si – respondió ella – estoy bien… pero intenta que sea algo más gentil al comienzo

\- Está bien

Él guió entonces su pene con su mano hasta la vagina de Ash, esta vez intentando hacerlo con más suavidad. Ash se encontraba lista y esperaba que Johnny lo intentara sin tanta fuerza al comienzo. Volvió entonces a tocar su vagina igual que la primera vez, pero esta vez intentaría ser más suave. Así fue que lentamente lo volvió a intentar, pero esta vez con mucha más precaución. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban al sentir la placentera sensación de la cálida vagina de Ash, la cual comenzaba lentamente a dilatarse producto de las acciones realizadas por él. Ash aún sentía un poco de dolor pero sentía como de manera lenta pero segura el pene de Johnny ingresaba más y más en su interior, se mordía el labio para evitar gritar nuevamente. Johnny hacía movimientos suaves, sentía como lentamente su miembro ingresaba más y más, pero también sentía como es que una indescriptible sensación de placer lo invadía cada vez más y más a cada momento.

Sus cuerpos sudaban, ambos gemían, y Ash ya comenzaba más y más a apropiarse de la virginidad de Johnny, él se encontraba tratándola suavemente mientras sus cuerpos se hacían uno cada vez más y más, las manos de Ash se encontraban sujetando fuertemente las sábanas mientras aquella dolorosa sensación comenzaba ya a ser reemplazada por una sensación de placer, él se encontraba con sus manos alrededor del torso de ella, mientras ya comenzaba a moverse hacia atrás y adelante con más confianza. El sudor del rostro de Johnny comenzaba a condensarse y comenzaba a caer sobre el pelaje del estómago de Ash mientras ella comenzaba ya a gemir más fuerte. La cama nueva, que apenas llevaba un día en el apartamento, se movía y sus patas crujían por todo el movimiento acaecido entre ambos sobre ella. El movimiento de Johnny se acrecentaba en intensidad y velocidad conforme sentía que a cada instante estaba más adentro de Ash. Ash sentía como Johnny estaba más y más adentro de ella, y todo eso le causaba un placer incalculable, al igual que Johnny quien entonces se encontraba sintiendo una placentera sensación que jamás había podido sentir en toda su vida.

No faltó mucho más para que los movimientos de Ash y de Johnny comenzaran a llegar a un punto máximo, Johnny ya había llegado a un punto en que no parecía querer detenerse y Ash no quería por ningún motivo que Johnny se detuviera, la excitación y lujuria de ambos ya se encontraba afuera de cualquier medidor, ya no podían detenerse.

\- ¡Por favor, Johnny! – chilló de pronto Ash - ¡No… no te… detengas!

Johnny se encontraba jadeando mientras le respondía.

\- ¡No… no lo haré! – respondió mientras seguía penetrando sin parar a su amada novia

Sus manos sostenían a cada momento con más fuerza el torso de Ash, mientras que ella tomaba con más y más fuerza las sábanas de la cama y las presionaba fuertemente con sus puños cerrados mientras los embistes de Johnny parecían no tener fin. Hubo también unos momentos en que Johnny acercaba su rostro al de Ash, logrando ahí besar su rostro o su cuello.

Johnny había comenzado de manera muy tímida mientras aún se encontraban vestidos y se encontraban sentados en la cama, pero muy por el contrario, y ya en esos momentos, ya se encontraba en una confianza absoluta, nunca antes había sentido tanto placer como en ese momento, se sentía agradecido y feliz de que hubiera conseguido una novia tan hermosa y buena como lo era Ash. No se arrepentiría de entregarle su virginidad.

De pronto Ash comenzó a sentir algo dentro de ella, algo que no parecía nunca haber sentido: Una cálida sensación que a cada instante comenzaba a aumentar y aumentar, a cada momento ella sentía como es que su cuerpo lo sentía más y más, al mismo tiempo que Johnny sentía como sus piernas parecía que comenzaban a temblar. Una sensación parecida a la que había sentido luego de que Ash se encontrara besando y lamiendo su pene hacía ya un rato, pero muchísimo, muchísimo más intensa. Tanto Ash como Johnny sabían ya que estaban a punto de tener el orgasmo más intenso de sus vidas.

\- ¡Ash! – intentó exclamar Johnny - ¡Estoy a punto de…!

No pudo terminar de hablar, porque entonces él, junto a Ash, lanzaron un fuerte e intenso grito al unísono.

\- ¡OOOOHHHHHHHH!

No alcanzaron a decir nada más, fuertes gritos de placer salieron de ellos mientras ambos cuerpos alcanzaban un orgasmo y un clímax nunca antes sentido por ninguno de ellos. El cuerpo de Ash sentía un fuertísimo orgasmo mientras todos sus músculos internos comenzaban a palpitar mientras que Johnny comenzaba a eyacular una enorme cantidad en el interior de su condón. Ambos entonces comenzaron a respirar pesadamente mientras intentaban mantener aquel orgasmo lo mayor posible. Johnny entonces acercó su rostro al de Ash, ella soltó las sábanas que había estado sujetando durante todo ese rato y sostuvo la cabeza de Johnny, comenzando a besarlo una y otra vez.

\- Te amo – susurró Ash mientras aún se mantenía respirando pesadamente

\- Yo también te amo – respondió él, mientras pequeñas gotas de sudor caían sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su amada novia

Ambos se encontraban entonces agotadísimos, pero ambos totalmente cubiertos de un éxtasis infinito, lo que más deseaban era permanecer uno al lado del otro todo lo que se pudiera. Durante un rato más permanecieron ambos en esa posición, como queriendo que eso no terminara, mientras ambos esperaban a que sus latidos se calmaran y sus respiraciones volvieran a ser suaves, cuando aquello pasó fue que Johnny se enderezó un poco y retiró su miembro del interior de Ash. Intentó él mismo retirarse el condón, pero fue Ash quien le ayudó, se enderezó un poco y le ayudó a quitárselo. Realmente Johnny había eyaculado mucho, la cantidad que había dentro del condón era bastante considerable.

Había sido la primera vez de Johnny, ya no era más virgen, se sentía extasiado de que hubiese sido así, todo había resultado como él hubiese querido y sentía que esa espera había valido la pena, pero en cambio esa no había sido la primera vez de Ash, pero si fue la primera vez para ella en algo. Con Lance había tenido sexo, con Johnny acababa de hacer el amor, y eso nunca lo había hecho antes. Se lanzó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su novio, lo abrazó fuertemente y comenzó a acariciar su musculoso pecho, totalmente emocionada por aquella primera vez para ella. Él se acurrucó junto a ella sobre la cama completamente desordenada, sus cuerpos aún se mantenían a una alta temperatura, la noche no estaba muy fría y habrían pensado en darse una ducha luego de todo lo acontecido, pero lo último que ambos aquella noche recordaron fue que quedaron abrazados sobre la cama, sin darse cuenta que sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, producto de todo el cansancio y agotamiento adquirido.

"Te amo"

l

l

l

l

l

Ash levantó la vista para mirar nuevamente a la pantera, ella ya había dejado de anotar las cosas y se encontraba preparada para oír lo siguiente que Ash diría.

\- Esa primera vez de Johnny y yo fue maravillosa, nunca había sentido un placer tan intenso como ése antes – dijo ella – no creí que yo sería capaz

Sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo al darse cuenta que acababa de decir eso a la pantera, pero no se detuvo, sino que siguió hablando, aunque su sonrisa comenzó a desvanecerse al darse cuenta lo que comenzaría a decir.

\- Con Johnny pudimos mantener relaciones solo dos veces – terminó entonces confesando cabizbaja – aquella fue la primera, la segunda llegó un par de días después…

Miró a la pantera, quien aún permanecía en silencio o de vez en cuando apuntaba algo de lo dicho por la puercoespín entonces, vio como comenzó a mostrar una pesimista mueca de tristeza.

\- … fue cuando supimos lo del juicio de Becky

Se llevó una de sus manos a su frente, como queriendo limpiarse el inexistente sudor que le había aparecido ahí.

\- El simple hecho de pensar en ella es algo que me indispuso mucho y entre las cosas que afectó en mi vida fue el seguir manteniendo una vida sexual activa con Johnny. Quisiera que todo volviera a ser antes de recordarla.

\- Ash… - dijo de pronto la pantera – pero recuerda que Becky sigue encarcelada y así seguirá siendo. El hecho de pensar en ella no afecta en nada tu actual estilo de vida, ella se encuentra ahora pagando por lo que hizo. Con más razón debes intentar hacer algo que te distraiga, pero no dejes que solo pensar en que haría afecte en tu vida diaria. Tienes que intentar recuperar tu vida como solía ser, y si alguna vez piensas en ella recuerda simplemente "Ella está en prisión y no me puede hacer daño"

Ash asintió, sabía que la pantera tenía razón, sabía que esas angustias se debían a un pensamiento bastante pesimista de su parte y que pensar en él solo le causaría problemas, y sabía bien como comenzar a recuperar su vida.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso no se daba cuenta que la pantera, tal vez por ponerse a leer alguna de las cosas que había escrito antes, había comenzado disimuladamente a morderse un poco su labio.

l

l

l

l

l

\- ¡Claro que sí! – exclamó emocionado Johnny – me gusta mucho una idea de una noche de películas

\- Entonces está arreglado – dijo ella desde su silla – mañana iremos al supermercado y traeremos algunos bocadillos o cosas así para poder ver alguna película juntos

\- Está bien – respondió su novio

Ese día ya estaba llegando a su fin, Johnny había estado ensayando su canción durante gran parte del día junto a la señorita Crawly en el teatro Moon. La sesión con la pantera le había dado mucho que pensar a Ash quien se mantenía pensando una y otra vez en esos momentos en donde no hablaban.

"Johnny no tiene la culpa de nada" pensaba ella "Pensar en Becky no me hace nada bien… y debo regresar a mi vida rutinaria como dijo la pantera"

Ambos habían terminado de lavar los platos de la cena y ya se habían terminado de cepillar los dientes, se dedicarían entonces a ver algo de televisión o de revisar las partituras de la canción de Johnny o las hojas en blanco de la canción de Ash que aún no podía componer, pero Ash prefirió cambiar los planes. Johnny se estaba dirigiendo al sofá para poder ver algo de televisión, pero entonces sintió que su camiseta estaba siendo jalada desde atrás, Johnny se volteó y vio como es que su novia se encontraba sosteniéndola con sus manos, Johnny se volteó con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de su novia.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó él

Soltó entonces la camiseta de Johnny, y en vez de eso tomó su mano y comenzó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás sosteniéndola.

\- Acompáñame – pidió ella

Ash comenzó a dirigir a Johnny por el pasillo, Johnny comenzó a preguntarse a donde quería ir pero comenzó a entender cuando ella comenzaba a llevarlo a la habitación y más cuando ella se sentó sobre la cama y le pidió que se sentara junto a ella. Johnny se vio bastante sorprendido entonces.

\- … ¿Realmente estás segura?

Ash soltó su mano, y en cambio comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de él, dándole un beso.

\- Tú no tienes la culpa de nada – ella le dijo – y no es justo que nuestra vida juntos cambie por eso

Se soltó de Johnny y aterrizó sobre el piso, comenzó entonces a acercarse a la puerta con la intención de cerrarla.

\- Quiero que mi vida sea como solía ser antes

Empujó la puerta y la cerró, comenzó a acercarse a Johnny, quien veía a su novia mientras comenzaba a quitarse su suéter.

\- Junto a ti


End file.
